


Cold

by Skchorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem fic. </p><p>Castiel sees Sam drinking demon blood, but also that Sam wants to get rid of it, wants to be pure again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Cold.  
Why is it so cold?  
Reflection on a window.  
A really tall, handsome man walkes through the corridor of snow.  
Broken and lost, yes, but still beautiful.

Too warm.  
Burning.  
Lust in his eyes as he cuts the demons arm.  
He tries to save the world, but  
he rips it all apart.

Silent.  
Silent prays in the night.  
Too much hurt  
screams in his mind.  
And I’m here, but you won’t notice me, you won’t listen.  
Searching for your blooddrug again…

Broken.  
Never enough…  
I swore I had given you up  
but the faith you still got.  
I can’t hold it in anymore…  
So I run, leave everything behind -  
my faith, my feelings, my mind.

Alone  
and scared.  
It’s cold again and I need you right now  
the warmth you breath to my neck  
the laugh that makes everything okay.

A cry  
escapes from my lips  
and my lungs -  
they forget how to breath  
as I see you with somebody else…  
But you never noticed anyway

Poison.  
Alcohol is burning its way through me  
shutting the thoughts of my bleeding grace.  
Bittering tears  
help me to forget your scent  
in my mind.

Freedom.  
Thee liquor store still didn’t take away  
the urge to be with you.  
Just the walls from  
my desires  
…and the ceiling, too.

So when I hear  
you  
call  
I can’t stand a chance to your voice  
And I’m finally home -  
here, with you


End file.
